PS374
/ |title_ja=VS ドータクンI |title_ro=VS Dohtakun I |image=PS374.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=33 |number=374 |location=Hearthome Gym Canalave City Canalave Gym Oreburgh City |prev_round=Mirages of Mismagius II |next_round=Brash Bronzong II }} / or Father and Daughter (Japanese: VS ドータクンI VS I or 娘と父 Daughter and Father) is the 374th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Hearthome Gym, the TV is broadcasting the main headline news regarding the disappearance of two scholars from the Canalave City academic conference. The news shocks when she finds out who the missing people are. She quickly asks Fantina for a phone, and uses it to call , who confirms the news. Falling to her knees in despair after hanging up the call, Platinum reveals that one of the missing scholars is her very own father. The revelation shocks , , and Fantina. Fantina suggests that Platinum must head to Canalave immediately, and gives her to Platinum so that she can travel there by flight. As her bodyguards, Diamond and Pearl have no choice but to go with her, and during the flight, both begin to feel anxious thinking about how the truth would be unraveled in front of the Berlitz family. The trio arrive in Canalave City early the next morning, and under Platinum's instruction, Drifblim lands the trio in front of the Canalave Library, which has its entrance cordoned off. Pearl suggests that they rest and continue with the investigation later. Platinum agrees, but suddenly hears her father's voice somewhere and rushes to its source. Diamond and Pearl follow and upon entering a building, the trio get thrown across metal platforms until they reach the top floor of the building. A man wearing a cape and holding a spade approaches from behind. Impressed by how they managed to reach his chamber so early in the morning, the man accepts their challenge. Meanwhile in Oreburgh City, Mr. Foreman and spot Roark and his , when suddenly Cranidos evolves into . Mr. Foreman congualtes Roark on his Cranidos evolving, and then asks him why his father called him to Canalave City. Roark tells him that there have been some strange events going on lately, including a strange group that went to Canalave City to look though old literature and now the sudden disappearance of Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz. Mr. Foreman tells Roark that Yeller was missing for a while and was recently found on . Back at the Canalave Gym, Platinum throws down her scarf as she gets ready to battle. The scarf lands in front of a trying to flee from the soon-to-be battle scene, and the man is shocked to see that five Gym Badges are pinned on it. Platinum calls out her . Despite hitting the man's two successfully with , Empoleon is knocked out by the two Bronzong's combined . Knowing that their opponent is tough, Diamond and Pearl get ready to call out their Pokémon, but Platinum stops them and resumes her battle with . Knowing that her father is in the building somewhere, Platinum immediately has Ponyta unleash a towards the man. The man shields himself with his cape, but the flames burn down the curtain behind him to unveil Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz trapped in a glass cube. Major events * , , and find out that the two scholars missing are Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum meet Byron. * Roark's evolves into a . * The Worker is revealed to be the Trainer that lost their on . * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum find Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz in a cube in the Canalave Gym. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Roark * Fantina * Byron * Mr. Berlitz * * Worker * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * (Fantina's) * (Fantina's) * (Byron's) * (Byron's; ×2) * (Yeller; Worker's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Dohtakun - Cha và con gái }} de:Kapitel 374 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS374 it:PS374 zh:PS374